Cryoneer
Summary *The Cryoneer is unlocked at Headquarters level 20, making it the ninth troop to unlock, and currently the last one to be unlocked. *It shoots Freeze Beams from a moderate range with a beam-rake effect similar to a Lazor Beam, slowing any defenses and troops that come in its way, also dealing low damage to buildings. **They do not deal damage to troops. **The firing rate of frozen enemy turrets is reduced by 50%. *Unlike other area-of-effect troops such as the Grenadier their weapons do not trigger Mines. Offensive Strategy *Cryoneers will spread themselves out to cover as many targets as possible, and they will periodically switch targets in battle. *Due to their low damage per second, they are not recommended to be used alone. Combine them with Zookas or other high-damage troops to alleviate this. *Since they slow down the firing rate of enemy turrets effectively dropping their damage output by a percentage instead of a raw number, they are endlessly useful for supporting other troop formations like Heavy-Zooka even on bases with very high damage boosts like Gearheart or upper-level Operation bases, unlike Medics whose raw-point-value healing effect gets quickly overpowered in these situations. The Heavy-Zooka-Cryo formation is very, very effective. Defensive Strategy *Cryoneers have moderate health so a Cannon or Boom Cannon can take her down in one shot if it is high-leveled. *Due to this moderate amount of health, a few salvos from a Rocket Launcher or a few shots from Mortars may also work on wiping out a few Cryoneers at once. *Avoid clustering defenses whenever possible because this provides Cryoneers the opportunity to freeze more defenses at once. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Cryoneer's hitpoints (by 9%), DPS (by 5%), range (by about half a tile) and training cost (by 1000 gold). Trivia *According to a Loading Screen Hint, the Cryoneer's freeze ray was developed using technology from Dr. T's Cryo Bomb. *They are currently the fastest-firing troop. However, this only accounts for when the beam is being shot. There is an approximate 3.5 second delay in between attacks. *The name 'Cryoneer' may be a pun of 'Cryo' (the Greek prefix for "cold") and either 'Engineer' or 'Pioneer'. *The Cryoneer has dozens of catchphrases which can be viewed by tapping her info button in the Armory or Landing Craft. Almost every single one of these is either a reference, a pun, or both. They include, but are not limited to the following: :"Ice. Ice. Baby" :"Allow Me To Break The Ice" :"All The Cool Kids Are Doing It" :"Don't Need Hot Pants To Look Cool" :"I'm A Special Snowflake" :"Let It Snow" :"Winter is Coming" :"Let It Go" :"Science is Cool!" :"Humble Pie Served Cold" :"I'm A Stone Cold Freezer" :"My Game Froze!" :"Cool It, Hot Stuff" :"Snowblinded Me With Science" :"Cool Party!" :"Iceberg Right Ahead" :"Cold Spell Coming" :"The Ice Age Is Coming" :"Feel The Chill" :"Polar Express to Freezeville" :"Take A Chill Pill" :"Frostbite Me" :"Feeling Warm, Punk?" :"It's Getting Cold In Here" :"Ice To Meet You" :"Get the Cold Shoulder" :"Freeze!" :"Need Some Frosting?" :"Be Ice Now Kids!" :"Stay Frosty!" :"Cool It, Buster!" *The Cryoneer is the most expensive troop to fill up a fully upgraded set of Landing Craft (672,000 gold for maximum level Cryoneers; maximum level Grenadiers' 608,000 is a close second). *The Cryoneer is the only troop to have multiple catchphrases. de:Kryonierin Category:Troops